Total Drama Island: Raising the Stakes
by Darkened-Inferno
Summary: All twenty-two campers are back at Camp Wawanakwa for another season. But the stakes have been raised and five hundred thousand dollars is on the line! Which of the twenty-two teens will claim victory? Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer.


**Total Drama Island: Raising the Stakes!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. I'm just writing this for fun.

**Alternate Universe: **This story takes place after Total Drama Island. Since none of us in America have seen much of Total Drama Action, this will be a "second season" story. Couples are still couples, enemies are still enemies. Also, the special didn't happen, Izzy still goes by Izzy and Justin isn't necessarily evil.

**Pairings: **At first, this story will support the canon pairings. They include Trent/Gwen, Geoff/Bridgette, Duncan/Courtney, Tyler/Lindsay, Harold/LeShawna and Owen/Izzy. I can't guarantee all these pairings will stay together and there might be some fanon pairings added in later too!

**A/N: **This is my first story so please forgive me if isn't that good. I hope you enjoy, I love reading these types of things so I thought I would try it out. Anyways, enjoy! Tell me what you think.

One last thing, this story is dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer. He deserves tons of stories dedicated to him! If you're reading this Kobold, you're awesome.

* * *

**Day 1, Part 1: Welcome back!**

Chris Maclean stood on the Dock of Shame smiling his pearly white teeth for the camera.

"Welcome to all of those who are watching at home!" he said to the camera as it started rolling. "We're dropping the second season of Total Drama Island right now! I'm sure you all know me, I'm the handsome Chris Maclean!"

Chris walked down the Dock of Shame, his grin widening.

"Here's how this is going to go, all twenty-two campers are coming back for this season, against their will," Chris explained and let out a sadistic chuckle as he added in the last part.

"They'll battle it out here on good ol' Camp Wawanakwa for another grand prize!" he continued, his enthusiasm growing.

"But this time, the prize is five hundred thousand dollars!" Chris exclaimed happily, raising his arms up. "Who will win this time? Well, you all will just have to watch and find out. Right here on Total Drama Island!"

_(The theme song plays)_

* * *

Chris Maclean was still standing on the Dock of Shame when the theme song ended. He flashed another smile for probably the only thing he cared for as much as himself, the camera.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," he greeted the viewers. "We're just about to get started. Our campers will be arriving soon."

As if on cue, a boat pulled up to the dock letting out a familiar face.

DJ walked down the dock towards Chris with a smile on his face. He held Bunny in his hand; the cute rabbit hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello DJ, welcome back to camp," Chris greeted the gentle giant. DJ smiled and high fived Chris with his free hand.

"Hey there Chris, it's great to be back man!" DJ said with a smile. He looked around at Camp Wawanakwa and sighed. "I can't believe I missed this place."

DJ then walked over to the other side of the Dock of Shame.

The next boat pulled up and let out two girls.

"Katie, Sadie, it's nice to have you back," Chris told the two best female friends as they began to squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie look, we're back at camp!" Katie squealed as she began to jump up and down happily.

"Alright, I'm so happy to be back, e!" Sadie cheered as the two girls walked down the dock towards DJ. When they saw Bunny, they "awed" and began to pet the adorable little mammal.

Chris rolled his eyes. He thought of Katie and Sadie as somewhat annoyances. He just didn't know how they favored a bunny over his great looks.

He sighed as the next boat pulled up to the dock, letting out a very ticked, yet familiar Goth girl.

"Hey Gwen, I see you've made your way back, how's life been?" Chris asked, getting up in Gwen's face just to annoy her. Gwen looked ready to snap as she pushed the host out of her way.

"Chris, I swear, you better leave me alone, or else," Gwen hissed at him with a look of pure evil on her face. Chris backed away raising his hands in defense.

"Okay, I got it, jeez," Chris muttered. He was somewhat satisfied that he got that reaction out of Gwen. And on camera, bonus!

Gwen huffed and walked to the end of the dock and began to talk with DJ. Gwen was happy that there was someone sane to talk to.

The reality television host directed the camera's gaze from the contestants to the approaching boat. When the boat came to a stop, a familiar "sexy" music tune began to play.

Justin stepped off the boat and flipped his hair.

Katie and Sadie swooned. To them, the model looked hotter than ever. DJ waved to Justin and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Justin, welcome, I'm glad someone almost as good looking as me has already arrived," Chris said as Justin walked up to him.

"Thank you Chris, I just hope I do better this time," the beautiful male model replied with a kind tone as he walked off and stood near Katie and Sadie.

The best female friends were all over him, much to Justin's discomfort. Chris smirked and turned as another boat came from the distance.

Every camper present smiled as LeShawna walked onto the dock with her big bag of luggage.

"Hey ya'll, what's up?" LeShawna shouted happily as she walked down the dock, completely ignoring Chris and the list of cleverly planned taunts he had for her.

The large sister with attitude walked over to DJ and Gwen and gave her Goth friend a big hug.

"Tell me girl, how's your life been?" LeShawna asked her friend. Gwen smiled and began to tell her friend stories about her life since the end of the show.

Chris found the happy storytelling to be waste of screen time so he forcefully turned the camera back on his and he shined his white teeth for the camera once again. Another boat came to a stop in front of the dock and a familiar no-talent jock jumped off the boat with a basketball in hand.

"Tyler, still attempting to do sports I see!" Chris greeted Tyler with a smile. Tyler smirked, not catching the host's insult.

"Yeah and watch this!" Tyler exclaimed catching the attention of all the present campers. Tyler threw his ball into the air and jumped up to catch it. The ball landed in his hands and he landed perfectly on the dock, much to everyone's shock.

It wasn't much of an accomplishment, but Tyler was cheering for himself.

"Okay…" Chris said a little confused and somewhat annoyed. He pushed Tyler out of his shot so he alone was in camera's gaze.

Another boat pulled up and a few people gasped as a pissed off looking Eva walked off the boat with a dumbbell in her hands.

"Everyone, it's time to welcome back Eva!" Chris announced happily. Most of the others didn't share in his enthusiasm.

Chris opened his mouth to continue talking, but Eva simply walked by the host and pushed him off the dock and into the water as she passed.

Everyone began to cheer for the female athlete.

DJ chuckled lightly and Gwen smirked at Eva who just nodded in response. Katie and Sadie were laughing pretty hard and Justin was chuckling too. Tyler was too fascinated in his basketball to notice what had just happened.

Chris got back up on dock, soaking wet. "Nice one dude, I'll have to redo my hair when we go to commercial!" Chris exclaimed angrily which made the campers laugh more.

He turned from the contestants and back out to the lake as another boat approached. The boat let off a familiar and rather popular camper.

Gwen smiled as Trent walked down the dock. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Gwen, I guess you missed me, huh?" Trent chuckled. Gwen nodded. She usually wasn't one to admit it, but she did miss her boyfriend. Gwen hated the idea of this season, but she was relieved that Trent was here with her.

Chris smiled lightly at the couple.

"Ah, young love," he said in an almost caring voice. His smile then faded into a frown. "Could you please take it to the end of the dock?" Gwen and Trent separated and glared at the host before walking to the end of the dock to join the others.

Trent began to talk with DJ about the time he spent at home with Gwen and LeShawna listening along. Chris rolled his eyes.

This wasn't what he planned. He wanted people fighting and tearing each other apart. Since when were they all friends? The host really wished something bad would happen to them.

Chris looked out as another boat approached and evil smirk appeared on his face. It seemed like he was about to get his wish.

Some of the campers gasped, a few glared at the camper who stepped onto the dock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Heather!" Chris exclaimed happily.

Heather glared at everyone and adjusted her wig. She walked past the host not even giving him an ounce of her attention.

"Oh look, most of the losers are already here," Heather said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice. She sent her dagger glare at Gwen, LeShawna and Trent.

LeShawna looked ready to tackle the popular, yet bald girl.

"At least we all have hair!" LeShawna retorted. All of the present campers chuckled a little. Heather opened her mouth to shout out another insult, but quickly closed her mouth knowing that she was beaten as of right now.

She quieted herself and just stood by the end of the dock sending glares at her enemies.

Chris sighed. That ended a little too early for him. He sighed. Maybe things would pick up again later. He turned to the boat that just let out another camper. He opened his mouth to greet the contestant, but was taken up in giant bear hug.

"Chris Maclean, I'm so psyched to see you again!" Owen exclaimed squeezing the host tighter. "This new season is gonna be so AWESOME!" Chris' face began to turn blue as the Owen was cutting off his air.

"Owen, you're kind of killing me dude," Chris muttered painfully. Owen realized what he was doing and let the host go.

"Oops, sorry," Owen muttered. He then noticed Gwen and Trent and ran to them and engulfed them in a huge hug. "Hey guys! Man, I missed you all!"

Gwen and Trent chuckled nervously as Owen released them and they all began to talk.

Chris shrugged. This wasn't what was good for rating, but who could hate Owen? Chris heard the horn of the next approaching boat.

"Guys, it's time to welcome Cody back to camp!" Chris exclaimed as the tech geek got off his boat and walked down the Dock of Shame. He smirked at all the girls present; using his face that he thought was cool as usual.

He walked over to Gwen, Trent and Owen.

"So guys, what's up, how's it been?" he asked in his what he thought was cool voice. His friends rolled their eyes and smiled. They all began to talk.

"Since when is everyone all buddy, buddy?" Heather asked in a bitter tone, speaking Chris' mind. Gwen and LeShawna turned to glare at the popular girl. "Last I remember is that we were all at each other's throats!"

"Thank you!" Chris nodded in agreement.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her bald, wig wearing enemy. "There's nothing wrong with being nice, you should try it," Gwen replied rather harshly.

A boat approached, diverting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the boat seeing who would arrive next. Two girls stepped off the boat and looked at all the campers staring at them.

"Oh my gosh, we you all like waiting for us?" Lindsay asked excitedly with a smile on her face. She turned to Beth and started to squeal. "It's like a surprise party and we're the guests of honor!"

Beth shook her head. "I don't know Lindsay, maybe they were just waiting to see who got off the boat," Beth pointed out. Lindsay stopped cheering and scratched her head.

"Oh, well I hope Taylor's here," Lindsay said looking around.

Tyler dropped his basketball and smiled. He ran over to Lindsay and kissed her on the lips. Some of the campers "awed" while Heather rolled her eyes.

Beth smiled, revealing her white teeth without her braces.

"Hey Beth, you got your braces off," Gwen pointed out with a smile. Everyone crowded around the farm girl admiring her teeth.

"Girl, your teeth look so fine!" LeShawna exclaimed happily.

"Looking good," Cody commented. Beth blushed with embarrassment as everyone complimented her. Chris was a little upset that he himself wasn't getting much attention and pushed all of the campers away from the camera.

"We get it, she has nice teeth!" Chris exclaimed with a rather annoyed tone. Another boat pulled up, letting out everyone's favorite nerd.

Harold walked down the dock with his keyboard in hand and a smile on his face.

"Welcome back to camp Harold!" Chris greeted the nerd happily.

"I'm actually happy to be back," Harold replied, in a usually good mood compared to all the others. "My mad skills were cut a little short last season and I plan to fully expand my arsenal of skills to win the competition."

Chris gave the camera his usual creped out look as Harold passed him. The nerd approached LeShawna who smiled and took him in a hug.

"I see my lady is happy to see me again," he said in a confident tone. A few campers gave the odd couple some looks, mainly Heather.

The queen bee opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when someone beat her to the punch.

"I really don't understand how you could be infatuated with someone like him," Courtney sneered rather rudely as she stepped off her boat.

Chris smirked seeing some hope for his ratings as the prideful CIT walked down the dock.

"Courtney, it's nice to have you back," Chris greeted her as she approached him.

"Thank you, Mr. Maclean," Courtney thanked him in an official tone. She walked past the host and continued to glare at Harold and LeShawna.

"I really expected you to have some form of expectations LeShawna," the over achiever continued. "But, you settled for a cheater, quite a pity."

Heather smirked lightly. Courtney really knew how to insult someone.

LeShawna on the other hand, let go of her boyfriend and stepped forward to face Courtney.

"At least my boyfriend 'aint in prison every other day," the large sister countered. Courtney's mouth dropped and she gasped.

"He is not in prison that often!" she yelled in a retort. "And besides Duncan is actually a man. You've got some girly finger skating princess, and a cheating one at that!"

LeShawna looked ready to tackle Courtney, Gwen was glaring, ready to come to her friend's aid and Heather was chuckling.

Chris was making sure the camera got all the action between the two girls.

"I really don't see what's so interesting about two girls ready to kill each other," Noah muttered sarcastically as he stepped off his boat and walked towards everyone. "I've seen it once or twice a day back at home so the sight has become a bit of a bore."

"Everyone, let's welcome Noah back to camp," Chris said, a little disappointed that the fight between Courtney and LeShawna was cut short.

"Flattered to be here," Noah replied, the sarcastic edge in his voice still present. His sarcasm earned him a few glares, but the know-it-all shrugged them off and went and stood behind all the campers. He pulled out a book and began to read, much more fascinated with it rather than everyone else.

Courtney and LeShawna had long been separated and the large sister was being held back by her friends. Courtney launched a glare at the group, mentally labeling them all as enemies.

A boat pulled up, diverting everyone's attention from the friction amongst the two girls to the boat wondering who would arrive next.

"And our next camper is!" Chris exclaimed waiting for the camper to exit the boat.

One minute passed, then another. Still, no one was exiting the boat.

"Who's in there?" Katie asked Sadie. The larger best female friend shook her head, not having the slightest idea. Beth and Lindsay looked on waiting, Courtney rolled her eyes and Cody just stood there, hoping it was one of the hotter girls.

"Okay, is this some kind of joke?!" Chris asked annoyed after a few more minutes.

"Great Peter pumpkin eater!" Owen yelled in a panic. "Someone's disappeared." All of the campers began to talk, a few of them worried about who could've been on the boat, a few of them not really caring.

Then, screaming could be heard from above. Suddenly, a familiar orange headed girl landed right in Owen's arms.

"Haha, Izzy got you guys!" Izzy laughed speaking of herself in third person. Most of the campers groaned at how they didn't figure it out sooner.

"That was a bit of an entrance," Chris stated a little confused as to how Izzy dropped from above.

"I know right?" Izzy chuckled as she kissed her large boyfriend's cheek. "You see I was standing on top of the boat when it arrived and decided I wanted to fly like the majestic eagle! But, I guess it didn't work out too well."

The crazy redhead continued to laugh as Owen let her down.

"Man Izzy, you're so awesome!" Owen exclaimed. The two walked back to join the others who looked a bit annoyed at Izzy's antics. The crazy girl smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up? I missed you like a whole lot. I can't believe we're having another season, I get to spend eight more weeks with you guys!" Izzy said all almost in one breath.

Most of the campers groaned at the mention of eight more weeks together and Chris chuckled. "Man, I'm really liking this show a lot more," he said.

Another boat pulled up and let out a familiar couple. Some campers "awed" a few rolled their eyes as Geoff and Bridgette both exited the boat, kissing as usual.

"Well, the make out couple is back," Noah said with a sarcastic flare. Many ignored him and Gwen and DJ went up to greet their friends.

The couple separated and turned to their two friends.

Bridgette smiled and took Gwen in a hug and DJ and Geoff pounded fists. "What's up dudes?" Geoff asked as he greeted all the other campers. Many of the other campers began to talk with the popular two as they went to the other end of the dock, completely ignoring Chris' existence.

"Oh man, not again," Chris groaned at being ignored, but no one listened.

"Don't worry, I still hate you," a familiar punk said in a cold voice as he stepped off his voice. Chris smiled as Duncan approached him.

Everyone turned to face Duncan as he walked up. Duncan smirked when he noticed Courtney glaring at Harold. He ran up to her, picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

The stood there kissing for a few seconds until the CIT pulled away. "What is wrong with you, you delinquent?!" Courtney snapped at him.

Duncan's smirk only widened. "Oh come on, you know you liked it Princess," the criminal replied winking at her. Geoff approached them.

"Well, I see like Gwen and Trent, you two are still together," he said, high-fiving his friend. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"As if!" she exclaimed before turning and walking off.

Chris walked up to the twenty-one campers. "Alright, now that everyone's here, we can get started!" he exclaimed happily.

"Actually, we're missing someone," Bridgette pointed out. Everyone looked around, wondering who amongst them were missing.

"I got, we're missing Ezekiel!" DJ spoke up. Most of the girls turned to glare at him. "What?"

"Who cares?" Eva barked. "We don't need that sexist, we can start without him! I'm ready to win!" Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the less competition, the better," she stated in a formal tone. Chris shook his head.

"Sorry guys, I promised the world all twenty-two," he said before turning to the boat that just pulled up. Everyone turned to the boat and waited. After a few moments a familiar prairie boy walked out of the boat, his head looking down at the dock.

"Well Ezekiel my home man, how does it feel to be back here on Wawanakwa?" Chris asked Ezekiel as he walked up.

"I just want to get this over with, eh," Ezekiel said. He then walked to the other end of the dock behind all the other campers.

Chris then turned to face all twenty-two campers.

"Well, now you've all arrived. Go ahead and get settled back in your cabins and then meet in the lodge for information on how this season is going to go," Chris instructed the teenagers before walking off the dock and towards the lodge.

* * *

The boys on the old Screaming Gophers began to settle into their cabin. "Ah man I missed this cabin!" Owen exclaimed happily as he began to unpack.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times," Cody replied as he took the bunk above his large friend.

"I wonder what this season will be like," Trent thought out loud. "I hope it's better than the last one." Most of the guys in the room nodded in agreement.

"I think anything would be better than my experience last season," Noah stated as he began to unpack his stacks of books.

Justin nodded as he admired his reflection in his mirror.

"Well, I say we stick together and work better as a team," Trent suggested. Owen and Cody looked up and smiled at the musician.

"That sounds good," Cody stated. Justin smirked and nodded and Noah sighed and shook his head in agreement.

The boys began to talk about their time in between the shows. It seemed everything was going good for them.

Unfortunately, the former Screaming Gophers girls weren't having the best of luck.

"I already called that bunk!" LeShawna yelled at Heather pointing to the bottom bunk near the window.

"Too bad, your fat butt got it last season!" Heather retorted. Gwen was unpacking and glaring at Heather and Lindsay and Beth were both giving each other makeovers with Lindsay's makeup. Izzy was jumping on her bed and laughing happily.

"I got to the cabin first so I get the bunk," LeShawna said trying to keep her temper. The two girls continued to argue over the bed.

The former Killer Bass boys were getting along just fine. Duncan was teasing Harold and Ezekiel was sitting in his bed, looking away from everyone. Just like the old days.

The girls from the Killer Bass were doing okay. Sadie and Katie were giggling amongst each other. Bridgette was telling Courtney about Geoff and Eva was complaining about almost every other camper. **[1]**

* * *

After about a half an hour, everyone had settled in their cabins and were now in the lodge, sitting at their tables.

Chef Hatchet was behind the counter in the kitchen, preparing his gross meals for the campers just like last season.

For the past few minutes, the campers had been making small talk with themselves, but then Chris walked in with a smirk on his face.

"I see you've all made it," he said. He got a few sighs, nods and scoffs from the campers.

"Not like we had a choice," Noah muttered under his breath. Luckily, the host didn't hear him and continued on.

"I thought I would explain how this season is going to go," Chris continued with a smile on his face. "First off, there will be one winner and the prize if five hundred thousand dollars! Second, you will be divided up into teams, but every so often, your teams will change. So be careful with your enemies, because tomorrow, they could be your teammates."

The campers began to whisper about what Chris had said.

* * *

**(Confession Camera)**

**Chris: **"You will also be using the confession camera, like last season. Like last season, tell the viewers what's on your mind of just confess something that has been eating at your soul!"

**Gwen: **"I'll say this simply; this season two thing really sucks."

**Harold: **"I'm excited for this opportunity to display my mad skills once again." \Harold nods\ "You see, the demonstration of my skills last season gained me quite a few lady fans and I cannot disappoint!"

* * *

"And now, I think we should get to your first challenge!" Chris exclaimed. The host's words silenced the campers. "First off, this challenge will be a free-for-all meaning all for one, the winner will receive invincibility and will not be able to be eliminated."

Chris beckoned for Chef Hatchet to come out of the kitchen and the large Chef grumbled as he left his kitchen and joined Chris.

"I assume you all remember the paint ball dear challenge, correct?" Chris assumed. Most of the campers nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember watching that one," all the eyes in the room turned to Noah. "That was the challenge when Gopher girls turned on each other, Owen was thrown off a cliff, Cody was mauled by a bear, and Duncan got his 'personals' damaged."

Some glares were shot at Noah who just shrugged and went back to the book in his hand.

"Yeah, okay," Chris said a little upset that Noah had beaten him to the punch of humiliating a few of the campers. "Anyways, this challenge will be quite similar, but you will all be on the run from hunter Chef!"

Chef Hatchet smiled sadistically and waved to the campers.

"The last one standing will gain invincibility!"

Some of the campers groaned. "Can't you come up with anything new and original for this season?" Gwen asked rather harshly. **[2]**

"No, not really," Chris smiled. "Now, finish your lunch, the challenge starts in thirty minutes!" And with that, Chris left the lodge, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**(Confession Camera)**

**Cody: **"Yeah, the last time this challenge happened, it didn't go too well for me, but hey, it's a new season, I'm looking forward to another shot! The Codster has to look good for the ladies!" \Cody does and air guitar move\

**Courtney: **"That Chris Maclean, it really irks me that he's trying to make us relive those memories from the last time we were here. And the fact that he cannot come up with an original challenge for us annoys me. Also, don't you think he could spend less money on his hair and hire a decent staff? I think that man really needs to get a…" \Courtney's confession tape is fast forwarded\ "…It's so tacky!"

**Ezekiel: **"I really don't want to stay, eh. I'm just hoping to get kicked off early."

* * *

--

--

**[1] – Sorry I didn't do better scenes for the Killer Bass campers, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long and, I couldn't come up with anything for them.**

**[2] – I really haven't come up with the challenges for this story so I'm hoping to come up with better ones. It was the best thing I could think of.**

Well, there's my story. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Also, I'm not the funniest person so forgive me if there's a lack of humor or anything. I won't be putting this under humor; it's based more on friendship. Either way, reviews would be nice; I would love to know what you thought. The more reviews, the faster I update, just so you know.

Will Ezekiel survive the first day? Will Courtney stop her long rants? Will those who barely spoke this chapter speak next chapter?

Well, you'll have to find out next chapter!


End file.
